To a Complete Stranger
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot  Rouge spends a night at a bar set on drinking a few and then leaving. However she finds herself talking with a complete stranger.  Implied Knux/Rou/Shad and implied ?/Rou.  Rated for language.


I'm not dead...? Huzzah? Either way, it's been a long time since I've written. So if the story feels like trash, my apologies. Plus, I wrote it all in like two hours at midnight.

* * *

To a Complete Stranger

Rouge settled herself on the bar stool, "Barkeeper. I'll have a cosmo." The bar wasn't filled nor was it empty. People yakked away with one another. Girls talking to boys. Boys talking to girls. Groups of girls trying to be oblivious but keenly aware of groups of guys eyeing them. Guys trying not to be obviously eyeing girls. Still, she wanted to get away for a night, even from her own club.

The walrus nodded, his specks nestled on the end of snout. "Sure thing, lady." He whipped up her order with practiced ease and set down a coaster and drink in succession. "There you go."

She smiled, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem, lady. Let me know if you need anything, kay?" He waddled off to another customer off to her left. Rouge lifted the delicate glass up and the red liquid reminded her of two people. And why she was out drinking in the first place. Frustrated that she couldn't get that Guardian and that Chaos Wielder out of her head, Rouge took a large gulp of the cosmo. She coughed at the sudden taste and set the drink down. _Gotta slow down…_ Rouge sighed and leaned forward on the bar, elbow resting on the wooden counter and a hand cradling her chin. The Treasure Huntress let her mind go into a blank state the best she could. However, thoughts of Knuckles and Shadow would occasionally pop up. That's when she took a longer sip then necessary.

She almost missed the guy. But her sensitive ears picked up the sound of his footsteps coming closer to her. He practically fell into the seat next to her and waved the walrus over.

_Of course…of all the places this guy could sit, it's right next to me. Better not hit on me…_ the bat took another sip pointedly ignoring the guy next to her.

"Hey there, fella. What can I get you?"

"Scotch, straight."

The barkeeper nodded, and quickly put his simple request together. "There are you fella." After the guy muttered thanks, the walrus waddled off to another customer waving an empty glass. Rouge saw the man roll his eyes. She quickly returned to nursing her drink.

She was pleasantly surprised that he didn't make a move on her. She was sure he had seen her. Most guys after laying eyes on Rouge's figure couldn't help but shamelessly flirt with her. Half were good at it, half were terrible at it. Still…she glanced at him, catching sight a hat and coat. Was that a gun?

_Hmmm…well as long as he doesn't cause trouble and leaves me alone…_ Still. The bat decided to keep an eye on him. Just in case. The minutes ticked away and the guy hadn't said a single word to her. Just nursed his scotch and remained silent. So it surprised the Treasure huntress, when he leaned closer to her. "Play along…" he whispered quietly in her ear. Rouge shivered, and titled her head. In the corner of her eye she picked up on the three guys coming closer. She quickly emitted a giggle and a playful shove. "No, no. You're just fine."

"Then how about a kiss?" He grinned, ear to ear. She played with the collar of his coat, pretending to be completely engrossed with him. "Maybe…maybe later. If you want it you're going to have to persuade me."

He leaned in close again, whispering in her ear. "Just a little bit longer."

"Tempting." The Treasure Huntress spoke out loud. "You have to brush up on your skills though. You know…I can show you how to be **very** persuasive..."

He smirked, "Well then…" And leaned back, "I think that's enough."

Rouge took a glance over, but there was no one eyeing her now. The bat looked back at her neighbor. "Why did you do that?"

"You seemed to want to let alone." He shrugged. "And those guys," he nodded towards the three who were now leading two girls outside, "were looking for an easy lay since I walked in."

A part of Rouge felt grateful, the guy saved her from having to deal with them. The other part was running through memory trying to place the guy. "…Well…thanks…"

He shrugged and resumed nursing his scotch. "You're welcome, miss."

"Rouge." She noticed his puzzled look. "Oh…sorry…I thought that you…" she flushed. _Oh great….way to go Rouge…_

He smiled, a bit awkwardly, "You're welcome, Miss Rouge." Clearing his throat he downed the last bit of his drink.

The bat just couldn't remember anyone with a mild southern accent. "Are you staying for a while?" Seeing as she had his attention the Treasure Huntress smiled, "I'll buy you a drink. As a way of thanks."

He smiled. "Now, that…is a fine payment."

Once he had another scotch in front of him, another cosmo for herself, she asked "Are you passing through?"

"Yeah. Just stopping for a day or two."

_So…an out of towner…_

"Not to be rude, Miss Rouge-"

"Call me Rouge. Adding 'Miss' is so formal…"_plus it makes me feel old…._

"Sure. But you seemed kinda down earlier."

She looked off to the side. "Oh well…it's sort of personal…"

"Say no more…" he grabbed his drink.

Rouge sipped at hers, thinking. _Here's a guy who doesn't even know me, nor I him, and he's concerned for me…._ _Oh what the hell. It's not like he's going to be staying around._ "…still….mind lending me an ear?"

He blinked over the glass. "Ah…sure." The scotch was slammed down on the counter, earning a few stares. She giggled seeing how he hunched closer to his drink.

"You don't' have to answer or anything…just getting it…out would be nice."

"So I get to sit here and look studdly?"

Rouge laughed. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

She proceeded to tell him about Knuckles and Shadow and herself. As Rouge spoke, she wondered why she was pouring her worries to a complete stranger. Not only was it personal, but it was a topic you usually shared with women. Not men. But Amy wouldn't understand. The girl was dreaming of her and Sonic's wedding; completely delusional Rouge thought. Cream was way too young to understand this. And Vanilla…well, Rouge didn't know the woman well enough to go pour out her problems to.

The Treasure Huntress was right about getting it out. While she still didn't know what to do, she felt better. Still confused. But less stressed.

"…sounds like you've got a handful…" He commented, tipping his hat up. "Either way, they're lucky fellas."

"How so?" she finished her cosmo, and glanced at him. _Nice looking eyes….azure…_

"Well…they know you, right?"

Rouge giggled,"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're actually flirting with me."

"Call me a sucker for pretty company then, and how do you know I wasn't before," he smirked and leaned closer. "So…how about that kiss?"

She laughed again. "Why the hell not. You've lifted my spirits tonight." The bat kissed him, tasting remnants of his scotch. "Not a bad kisser either."

His smile widened. "Not bad yourself. Whichever one of those guys you pick better know he's the luckiest bastard ever."

She placed some money on the counter. "I'd better be going. Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem." He finished off his scotch also slapping a few dollar bills on the bar. The two walked outside, shoulders touching. She was almost tempted to sneak a hand into his.

"If you're ever in town again stop by my club."

"Oh? You own a club?" He asked disbelief in his alcoholic breath. She nodded and giggled. "Sure do. Called Club Rouge. Can't miss it."

"Well, then…I'll just have to stop by." He smirked. "Have a goodnight Rouge." And then he was walking down the sidewalk, coat billowing in the slight breeze and a hand firmly on his hat. Rouge couldn't help but think of the scene was like one right out of a day time soap operas.

"Huh…I never got his name."

* * *

Just wanted to get this out and get my writing skills oiled again. Can you guess who it was?

Hints:

Name is shorter than Knuckles

Eye color wasn't know so I made it up, so don't let that confuse you.


End file.
